18/35
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 35-'وَدَخَلَ جَنَّتَهُ وَهُوَ ظَالِمٌ لِّنَفْسِهِ قَالَ مَا أَظُنُّ أَن تَبِيدَ هَذِهِ أَبَدًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 35-Ve dehale cennetehu ve huve zâlimun li nefsih(nefsihî), kâle mâ ezunnu en tebîde hâzihî ebedâ(ebeden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve dehale : ve girdi * 2. cennete-hu : onun bahçesi * 3. ve huve : ve o * 4. zâlimun : zulmeden * 5. li nefsi-hi : (onun nefsine) kendi nefsine * 6. kâle : dedi * 7. mâ ezunnu : ben sanmıyorum * 8. en tebîde : kuruyup yok olmak, helâk olmak * 9. hâzihî : bu * 10. ebeden : ebediyyen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 35-Ve bağına girdi, kendi kendisine de zulmetmedeydi, dedi ki: Şu nâil olduğum mal ve menalin zevâl bulup tükeneceğini hiç mi ummam. Ali Bulaç Meali * 35-Kendi nefsinin zalimi olarak (böylece) bağına girdi (ve): "Bunun sonsuza kadar kuruyup yok olacağını sanmıyorum" dedi. Ahmet Varol Meali * 35-Kendine zulmeden biri olarak bağına girdi ve dedi ki: "Bunun asla yok olacağını sanmıyorum. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 35-(35-36) Kendisine böylece yazık ederek bahçesine girerken: 'Bu bahçenin batacağını hiç zannetmem. Kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Eğer Rabbime döndürülürsem, and olsun ki orada bundan daha iyisini bulurum' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 35-Derken kendine zulmederek bağına girdi. Şöyle dedi: “Bunun sonsuza değin yok olacağını sanmıyorum.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 35-(Böyle gurur ve kibirle) kendisine zulmederek bağına girdi. Şöyle dedi: «Bunun, hiçbir zaman yok olacağını sanmam.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 35-Böylece nefsine zulmederek bağına girdi ve, 'Bunun yok olacağını hiç sanmıyorum,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 35-Ve bağına girdi; kendine yazık ediyordu ve: «Bunun yok olacağını asla sanmam; Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 35-Ve bağına girdi, kendine yazık ediyordu, dedi: ebedâ zannetmem ki bu helâk olsun ve Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 35-Ve o nefsine zulmeder olduğu halde bağına girdi, dedi ki: «Ben zannetmem ki, bu ebedîyyen yok olsun.» Muhammed Esed * 35-(İşte) kendi kendine (böylece) yazık eden bu adam: "Bu bahçenin bir gün yok olacağını asla düşünemiyorum!" diyerek bahçesine girdi; Suat Yıldırım * 35-(35-36) Bu adam gururu yüzünden kendi öz canına zulmeder vaziyette bağına girdi ve: "Zannetmem ki bu bağ bozulup yok olsun; kıyametin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Bununla beraber şayet Rabbimin huzuruna götürülecek olursam o zaman elbette bundan daha iyi bir âkıbet bulurum." dedi. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 35-(Böylece) kendisine yazık ederek bağına girdi: "Bunun yok olacağını hiç sanmam" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 35-Kendine zulmederek, bahçeye girdiğinde: -Bu bahçenin batacağını hiç sanmam, Ümit Şimşek Meali * 35-Böylece, kendisine yazık eder bir halde bağına girdi ve dedi ki: 'Hiç sanmam ki birgün bunlar yok olup gitsin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 35-Ve böylece, öz benliğine zulüm ede ede bağlığına girdi. Şöyle konuştu: "Bunun sonsuza değin yok olacağını sanmıyorum." Yusuf Ali (English) * 35- He went into his garden in a state (of mind) unjust to his soul:(2377) He said, "I deem not that this will ever perish, M. Pickthall (English) * 35- And he went into his garden, while he (thus) wronged himself. He said: I think not that all this will ever perish. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 35- Adam, bu şekilde kendine zulmederek bağına girdi ve şöyle dedi: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmıyorum" Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *30- Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. 31- Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orda altın bileziklerle(34) süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup-dayanırlar.(35) (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. 32- Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver;(36) onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. 33- İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında da bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. 34- (İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer) leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." 35- Daha sonra Cennet'ine (37) girdi ve kendisine zulmederek: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmam." dedi. 36- "Kıyamet-saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım."(38) AÇIKLAMA 34. Cennetlikler, eskilerin kralları gibi altın bileziklerle süsleneceklerdir. Bu, kafirler ve günahkar krallar ahirette azap görürken, müminlerin dünya kralları gibi yaşayacaklarını göstermektedir. 35. "Erâik" kelimesi, gölgeliklerle kaplı bir tür taht anlamına gelen erîke'nin çoğuludur. Bu da müminlerin ahirette dünya kralları gibi tahtlarda oturacaklarını göstermektedir. 36. Bu misalin önemini anlamak için 28. ayet gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. 28. ayette Mekkeli cahil liderlere onları memnun etmek için Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) fakir ashabından yüz çevirilmeyeceği söylenmektedir. Bkz. Kalem: 17-33, Meryem: 73-74, Müminun: 55-61, Fussilet: 49-50 37. O adam bahçelerini "Cennet" olarak kabul ediyordu. Bu nedenle o, kendilerine servet ve güç verildiğinde bu dünyada iken cenneti yaşadıklarını ve başka bir cennete ihtiyaçları olmadığını sanan anlayışsız insanlar gibi davranıyordu. 38. Yani, "Ben, öldükten sonra bir hayatın olacağına inanmıyorum. Eğer var olsa bile, bu dünyadakinden daha fazlasına sahip olacağım. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetim, Allah katında gözde olduğumun açık bir delilidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *35. İşte kendi kendine böylece yazık eden bu adam: "Bu bahçenin bir gün yok olacağını asla düşünemiyorum!" diyerek bahçesine girdi; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *35. Ve o nefsine zulmeder olduğu halde bağına girdi, dedi ki: Ben zannetmem ki, bu ebediyyen yok olsun. 35. (Ve o) gururlu şahıs, (nefsine zulmeder olduğu halde) malına güvenip kulluk vazifesini yerine getirmekten kaçınır olduğu bir halde (bağına girdi) övünürcesine bir vaziyet alarak (dedi ki: Ben zannetmem ki, bu) bağlar, bu nimetler (ebedî olarak yok olsun) yok olmaya yüz tutsun, elimden çıksın. Bu şahıs, büyük bir gurura, gaflete kapılmış derin bir ihtirasa tutulmuş, mümin olan muhatabının öğütlerine karşı bu gibi yerli yersiz sözlere cür'et göstermişti.